The Daughter of Megatron
by ShadowFire7337
Summary: Skyrider is the beloved daughter of Megatron. He loves her, and he loved her mother, Skystorm. But since Skystorm's unexplained passing, Megatron has become more protective over his daughter. He never allows her near Starscream. But the treacherous Seeker has changed, and wants to confess his love to Megatron's daughter.
1. Chapter One

Skyrider was a silver Seeker with gold and purple detailing. Her mother was a Seeker named Skystorm, her father was... Megatron. Yes, Skyrider is Megatron's daughter. And he loves her, he would never let anyone hurt her. Though, since Megatron's sparkmate, Skystorm was offlined before Skyrider was one stellar cycle, he has become more protective over his daughter. He doesn't want what happened to Skystorm to happen to Skyrider. Though, Skyrider doesn't see why her father is always so protective. He only lets her around a select few, being, Soundwave, Shockwave, the Predacon, Knockout, Breakdown, ST-3V3, and any other drone aboard the Nemesis. The one bot Megatron tries to never let her near is Starscream. He doesn't trust that mech with anything, especially his daughter. Starscream understands this, considering his treacherous past. But he tries to convince his master that he's changed. But Megatron isn't buying it. All Starscream wants to do is confess his love to Skyrider. But how can he do that when Megatron never lets him near her?


	2. Chapter Two

Skyrider was sitting on her berth in her room talking to ST-3V3, though he liked the name 'Steve' better. "I just don't get why I never get to see Starscream" She complained.  
"I don't know either, Skyrider. Lord Megatron's very protective of you."  
"A little too protective. I need some freedom!" She fell back on to the berth and sighed, "I just wish I could have a life."  
"You do. Just not a normal one."  
"I know." Skyrider suddenly picked up the sound of arguing. "What's goin' on out there?" She stood up and walked out the door with Steve following close behind. She walked down the hall and peered into the brig. There was her father, Megatron, and... another Seeker? "There's another Seeker on this ship?!" She exclaimed quietly, still observing the argument. "Yeah..." Steve trailed off.  
"Why say 'yeah' like that?"  
"Because that's Starscream."  
Skyrider's red optics went wide, "That's Starscream?!" She observed the slender mech, "He's... sexy."  
"Wha-Skyrider! You know Megatron won't approve of that!"  
"I don't care... he's... he's hot!"  
"Oh my Primus! Skyrider! You're gonna get us into a lot of-"  
"Well, well. What have we here?"  
"...trouble..." They turned around to see none other than Knockout standing behind them. "Hey, Knockout." Skyrider started, "How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough to know that you have the hots for Screamer."  
"What?! No, I don't!"  
"Yes you do! Admit it."  
Skyrider slightly blushed, "I... I think he's... sexy..."  
"And..."  
She blushed more, "And hot..."  
Knockout laughed. "I told you. Now come on, before Megatron notices-"  
"Notices what, Knockout?"  
"Uh... nothing, lord Megatron."  
"Mhm. Skyrider, may I have a word with you?"  
"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"You've seen Starscream?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Skyrider..."  
"Yes."  
Megatron sighed, "I don't want you anywhere near that mech."  
"But why?"  
"Because... he's a lying, backstabbing, treacherous, not to mention screechy mech."  
"I didn't think his voice was screechy. I thought it was sexy." Her optics widened as she realized what she just said.  
"What?"  
"I mean..."  
"You think his voice is... sexy?"  
"...Yeah..."  
"What is the world coming to? Now my daughter thinks Starscream is sexy." He was mainly speaking to himself.  
"But he is!"  
"That mech is nothing but bad news, Skyrider. I don't think you should-"  
"You've told me that for years! I want to get to know him!"  
Megatron suddenly had an idea, "Alright, you can get to know him. But I am going to have a talk with him first."  
"YES! Thanks dad!" She kissed him on the left side of his faceplate, and ran out to tell her friends. Megatron watched as she ran out, "Just a little talk..."

* * *

"And if you ever hurt her, I will carve out your spark and make you watch! Got it?!"  
Starscream just stared at Megatron, optics filled with fear.  
"Got it?!" Megatron repeated.  
"Y-yes lord Megatron. Perfectly clear."  
"Good." Megatron then walked out of Skyrider's room, and saw his daughter. "Go ahead."  
"Awesome!" She started running in, but then stopped. She looked back toward her father and asked, "You didn't scare him, did you?"  
Megatron laughed, "Of course not."  
Skyrider gave him a suspicious look, but then turned and faced the silver Seeker. He looked as if he had been offlined and then revived. "Hey, if my dad scared ya, it's okay, he's really a big teddy bear!"  
Starscream didn't seem convinced of that. He knew things that she didn't. Megatron would always take his anger out on Starscream. The poor Seeker thought of suicide once, the only thing that made him stop was Megatron's daughter, Skyrider. She was the only thing that kept Starscream fighting against thought of suicide. "Hey, Starscream? Are you okay?"  
"Hm. Oh, yes, I'm fine."  
"You know 'I'm fine' is one of biggest lies."  
"I know."  
"So... what's up?"  
Starscream didn't really want to tell Skyrider that her father has almost made Starscream commit suicide. Maybe he could come up with some other excuse...  
"Well... I have... I've had thoughts..." Starscream trailed off.  
"Thoughts? Of what?" Skyrider was curious.  
"I've had thoughts of... of suicide..."  
"What?! Starscream! Why?!"  
"Because... I guess... because I feel like no one wants me around..."  
"But... but I do."  
"What?"  
"I want you around, Starscream!"  
"Really?" Starscream started to get excited. Could Skyrider really like him? And want him around?  
"Yes, really! Every life matters, no matter what other people may think."  
Starscream thought about this, then opened his cockpit and pulled out a jagged-edged knife. "I guess I won't be needing this then." Skyrider stared at the knife, wide-opticed. "You were the only person that kept me from shoving this knife through my spark."  
"Me?" Skyrider was greatly confused.  
"Yes. The moment I set optics on you..." He laughed.  
"What? What's funny?"  
"I... I'm sorry. That sounded really cliché didn't it?"  
"I don't know... keep going."  
"The moment I set optics on you... I didn't want to commit suicide. You were... you are just beautiful."  
Skyrider blushed slightly, "You think so?"  
"I know so." Starscream suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. He leaned in, as did Skyrider. Before they knew it... they were sharing their first kisses.

* * *

Megatron stood outside of Skyrider's room. He heard everything. _'I made Starscream think of suicide, didn't I? Why didn't I see it in that Seeker before?! I should have never taken out my anger on him. I know that Seekers are sensitive creatures... but suicide? If he is telling the truth... if... then he must really love Skyrider... and she loves him too. Maybe I'll give Starscream a chance, but he will be closely monitored. Soundwave will take care of that.'_

* * *

"You... WHAT?!"  
"By Primus, Steve! Keep it down!"  
"You kissed Starscream?!"  
"Seriously! Shut up!"  
"When did this happen?! Why didn't you tell me?! And... You kissed Starscream?!"  
"SHUT THE FRAG UP!" That was the first time Skyrider had ever cursed, and it felt good. "Primus that felt fragging good!"  
Steve stared at her. Did she just... curse? "Did you just-"  
"Yeah... it felt pretty good."  
"Okay then. As I was saying... you kissed Starscr-"  
"Yes. I did, okay? It's no big deal..."  
"Wha-No big deal?! Sky, that's a huge deal! It was your first kiss!"  
"Yeah..."  
"What do you think Megatron will say when he finds out?"  
"Dunno. I don't really want him to find out."  
"You know he's gonna find out sooner or later though, right?"  
"Yeah... I know."  
"Sooner's better than later."  
All was silent. Just then, Megatron walked into Skyrider's room. "Skyrider, we need to talk."  
Steve knew this was no place for him, "I'll give you two some time alone." Steve quickly walked out, closing the door behind him.  
"What's up, dad?"  
"You like Starscream, don't you?"  
"Yeah..."  
"And you two kissed."  
"H-how do you know that?!"  
"I was... eavesdropping..."  
"Primus! Dad!"  
"I just wanted to know if you were safe, and if Starscream was going to try anything."  
"He didn't. He's a good mech, I see it in him."  
"I just hope you're right."  
"I am. I can feel it."


	3. Chapter Three

Skyrider was totally overjoyed when Megatron told her she can date Starscream. Said Seeker was also happy too. But little did they know that they were constantly being monitored. Megatron didn't want to take any risks. He had asked none other than Soundwave to be the spy. Soundwave reluctantly agreed, he knew better than to mess around in a femme's personal life. But since he is extremely loyal, he agreed, not before first telling Megatron how bad of an idea this is. The tyrant only wanted to protect his daughter, Soundwave knew this but still didn't want to get into a femme's personal life. It was just a bad idea. You never want to mess with a femme's life... ever.

* * *

Within the next few days, Soundwave had not noticed anything out of the ordinary, that is, until today. Skyrider seemed... different. She was becoming secretive. Soundwave wondered what was wrong. He was going to confront her about it right now.  
Skyrider was sitting on her berth, on a data pad when Soundwave walked in. "Hey, Sound. What's up?"  
"Observation: Something has been troubling Skyrider." He spoke in a robotic monotone voice.  
She stopped for a second, then set the data pad on the berth. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.  
"Answer: Yes. Inquiry: What is troubling Skyrider?"  
"Well... You won't tell anyone, right?"  
"Soundwave: Will not tell anyone. Soundwave: Will keep a secret."  
"Alright. Um... Starscream asked me... if I would want to... sparkbond."  
"Statement: Sparkbonds are a very serious matter. Inquiry: Does Skyrider want to sparkbond with Starscream?"  
"I do! It's just... I feel like things are moving too fast, ya know."  
"Skyrider: Should ask Starscream to slow things down."  
"I have... but he just hasn't been himself lately."  
"Inquiry: What does Skyrider mean?"  
"Starscream has become... slightly possessive, I guess. And kinda controlling."  
"Skyrider: Should tell Megatron."  
"No! I'm not gonna tell him! This is between Starscream and me."  
"Soundwave: Suggests Starscream and you to take a break."  
"Yeah... I guess you're right. What harm could that do?"

* * *

A mech is chained up in a cave where no one can pick up his energy signal. He has been beaten and tortured for two days now. "You know." Came a deep voice from outside of the cave. "I could kill her any day now."  
"You... l-leave her a-alone." A certain Seeker struggled to speak, his voice box has been half blown from all the screaming he's done when this unknown bot tortures him. "Hm. I could leave her alone. But we both know that's not going to happen."  
"W-why?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't quite hear you. You mind repeating that?"  
"Why?"  
"Why? Ha! Easy. Simply because... she's one of the most beautiful femme's. A Seeker even. Could you imagine what I could do? I love to get my servos on those wings of hers, and make her cry out my name as she overloads."  
"You... f-fragger!"  
"Don't worry. Someone will be fragged. Just not yet."  
"D-don't you dare... touch h-her!"  
"Or else what? You're not exactly in any position to help her right now are you?"  
Starscream fell silent. He knew he couldn't help his love right now. As much as he wanted to.  
"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." The unknown mech turned and transformed, flying back to the Nemesis. "S-Skyrider... I hope y-you're safe..."

* * *

Skyrider had called Starscream to her berth room. She needed to talk to him about taking a break. She's been sitting on her berth waiting for Starscream, finally he showed up. "Hey, Starscream." She said.  
"Skyrider, sweetspark, what is it that you needed to talk about?"  
"Um... I was thinking... things are moving a little too fast and I was wondering if you wanted to take a break."  
"A break?"  
"Yeah, ya know, for a few days."  
"You're right. I'm sorry, I've been pressuring you. We'll take it slow."  
"Thanks."  
"But first..." Starscream lunged at her, and pinned her to the berth.  
"S-Starscream! What are you doing?!"  
"I've been wanting to interface with you for a long time now."  
"Wha-INTERFACE?! No!"  
"Yes, and you are going to enjoy it."  
Starscream tapped her interface panel, "You know you want it."  
"NO! I'm not ready!"  
"Oh, but I think you are." He reached up toward her wing and caressed it from the base to the tip. Skyrider tried to suppress a moan, but to no avail.  
"You like that don't you?" Starscream was teasing her. He was trying to get Skyrider to open her interface panel. But she was being resistent.  
"Starscream... p-please..."  
"Please... what?"  
"Stop!"  
"No! You are going to open your panel or I will do it for you!"  
"NEVER! You'll never get me to!"  
"Wrong answer!" Just as he was going to rip off Skyrider's interface panel, he felt someone grab him from behind, and throw him off of her. "Get off of my DAUGHTER!" Megatron was furious, he should have never let this Seeker date his daughter. "I trusted you once, and another time, and another time. But you still fail me Starscream. And now I have no choice but to eradicate you!" Megatron charged his fusion canon and shot at Starscream. He avoided the shot, and retreated down the hall, and when he reached the flight deck, transformed and took off.  
Skyrider was sitting on her berth in the far corner. How could he have done this? He loved her. She loved him. What went wrong?  
"Skyrider, are you okay? Did he do anything?"  
"I-I'm okay. He didn't do anything."  
"You're lucky I heard you scream. Who knows what that traitor might have done!" Skyrider was now sitting with her knees to her chest-plates, her arms were resting on her knees and her helm was in her servos. She was crying. "It's okay, SKyrider. He's gone. It's over." He pulled her into a hug. "Dad... I-he loved me, and I loved him... wha-what went wrong?"  
"Nothing, princess. I knew he was bad luck. This is all my fault. I should have never let you go out with him."  
"I-it's not y-you're fault. It's m-mine. I s-should've told you... h-he wanted t-to sparkb-bond."  
"SKyrider, that is a very serious matter. You should have told me."  
"I k-know. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It was a mistake. We all make them."

* * *

The unknown mech landed at the cave, he looked angry. "Did Megatron figure you out?" Starscream asked.  
"Yes. This is your fragging fault! I should kill you here and now!"  
"S-so go ahead... what's s-stopping you?"  
"What's stopping me?! I'll tell ya what!" He strode over to Starscream, and placed his clawed servo on his wing, and started caressing it. "This is what's stopping me, Starscream. I need you online, so I can just..." He quickly swiped his claws over the wing, leaving five deep cuts. "...torture you."  
Starscream cried out in pain. Then the unknown mech vowed, "I'll get her... one day... I'll get her."


	4. Chapter Four

"Skyrider?"  
"Oh, hey, Steve. What's up?"  
"Have you seen Starscream around?"  
"Oh... he's uh... not here anymore."  
"What do you mean? What happened?"  
"He... he tried to interface with me... I didn't want to. But he kept on trying to."  
"Oh, Skyrider. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. It didn't seem like him though."  
"Yeah. I know him. He's not like that. He's really very patient with intimacy." Suddenly, Steve had a thought.  
"What is it?" Skyrider asked.  
"Starscream isn't Starscream."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean... wait! Did Starscream suddenly start acting different? You know, not his normal self?"  
"Yeah. About three days ago. Why?"  
"When he started acting different is when he took him."  
"What? Who?"  
"There is a bot named Makeshift. He has this special ability to shape shift into other bots. The Starscream you were with wasn't Starscream! It was Makeshift!"  
"And Makeshift wants to interface with me?"  
"It's kinda what he does. He goes after the prettiest femmes, and shape shifts into their mech."  
"We gotta tell Megatron!" Skyrider jumped up and ran out of her room with Steve running close behind.

* * *

"Had enough, Starscream?" The mech struck Starscream again with the electric rod. The Seeker was in severe pain. "Well?"  
"P-please... s-stop."  
"Alright, alright." He threw down the rod and caressed Starscream's wings. "I know it hurts, Starscream. This is your punishment for loving Skyrider."  
"Y-you can t-torture me a-all you want... I-I'll never stop l-loving her."  
"Wrong!" He grabbed the wing and bent it downwards. "You will stop loving her."  
The mech screamed as his wing was bent. "You wanna know what I'm gonna do to that femme? First I'm gonna interface with her, and then I'm gonna kill her. How do you like that plan?"  
"D-don't touch h-her! I-I'll kill y-you!"  
"Ha! Sure. I'd like to see that."

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"  
"Skyrider! What is it? What's wrong?"  
"It's Starscream. He's not himself! He's Makeshift!"  
"Makeshift?!"  
"We think so!"  
"I haven't heard that name since..." He trailed off, not wanting the harsh memories to come back.  
"Since?"  
"Nothing. But if it really was Makeshift then he has Starscream somewhere."  
"What is he doing to him?" Skyrider was scared for Starscream. What was happening to him? Was he even online? If he was, then for how long?  
"I don't know. But we're going to find him."  
"We have to, dad! We have to."  
"We will."

* * *

"Optimus?"  
"Yes, Ratchet?"  
"I am receiving a high frequency signal... with an embedded message."  
"Again?!" Miko asked. "What does it say?"  
"It says, 'Cave, chains, help... please? I'm begging you!'."  
"Should we trust him?" Arcee asked.  
"Only one way to find out." Optimus' face mask came on. "Ratchet, are there any coordinates given in the message?"  
The medic looked again, and sure enough there was a set of coordinates. "Yes."  
"Activate the ground-bridge. And prepare the medical bay."  
"Are you at least bringing any back-up?"  
"No. I'm going alone."  
Ratchet knew it was no good to protest. Once Optimus has made a decision, it was hard to get him to change it. The medic sighed and activated the ground-bridge. Optimus drove through, wondering what he might see on the other side.

* * *

"You know... Skyrider had a mother once... had."  
Starscream was wondering what had happened to Skyrider's mother. Why was this mech even bringing it up?  
"You wanna know what happened to her? I'll tell ya. I interfaced with her, then... I killed her."  
"S-son of a g-glitch!"  
"Skyrider doesn't even know what happened to her mother. Megatron does. He hasn't told her yet. Which is why I'm going to be the one to tell her, right before I tear out her spark."  
"M-Megatron will protect Skyrider. You c-can count on that."  
"Oh, I count on it. And then Megatron will watch as I kill her. Ha! It's brilliant!"  
"Megatron will k-kill you before you can do anything!"  
"I highly doubt that."  
Suddenly a green and blue portal swirled open, Starscream smirked. The Autobots got his distress signal! Sure enough, Optimus Prime himself, stepped out of the portal. The mech quickly grabbed the electric rod and held it dangerously close to Starscream's neck cables. "Stay back! Or the Seeker dies!" The mech then realized whom he was dealing with. "Optimus Prime?!" He dropped the rod and backed away. "How are you still online?!"  
Optimus activated his gun, "That is a question that will remain unanswered. Now, I suggest you take your leave."  
The mech nodded, ran past him, transformed and flew off.  
"Thank Primus, you're here!" Starscream exclaimed.  
"Starscream, what happened?"  
"Th-that mech, he wanted to..." He trailed off.  
"You don't need to explain now. But first, I'm taking you back to Autobot headquarters. You will be repaired there."  
"Thank you. But... who was that mech? He seemed to know you."  
"He was Makeshift."


	5. Chapter Five

After hearing about some of the things Makeshift has done, Skyrider was extremely worried. "I mean... what if Makeshift killed him?! He's done that before hasn't he?"  
"Sky, I'm sure he's fine."  
"That's what everyone says!"  
"Look, I'm just as worried about Starscream as you are. But Makeshift has only killed two mechs before. And that was stellar cycles ago!"  
"I guess you're right, Steve."  
"If anything, he probably sent a distress signal to the Autobots. He did it before and they came."  
"Yeah, now the 'Bots probably have him..."

* * *

"You're looking better." Optimus said as he walked into the medical bay.  
"Feel better too." Starscream replied. Everyone has helped the Seeker... everyone except for Arcee. She's been trying to avoid him as much as possible.  
"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Prime asked.  
Starscream sighed, "Well... Megatron was going to let me go out with his daughter, Skyrider. I was with her for a few days, but then... Makeshift came. He knocked me out and I woke up in that cave. He tortured me for what seemed to be stellar cycles. He said he was going to interface with Skyrider... and then he was going to... he was going to kill her."  
Optimus knew that Makeshift was still out there, he also knew that they had to get Starscream back to the Decepticons. Makeshift has become an enemy to both sides.  
"Optimus, you know Makeshift. Don't you?"  
"Yes, Starscream. I did."  
"Did?"  
"It was back on Cybertron. I had recently become a Prime, but I was still a data clerk in Iacon. We were friends, until one day I found a file. It was Makeshift's file. I learned that he had been interfacing with and killing femmes. Immediately I knew this had to be reported to the authorities. They were in the process of tracking him down, I told them that it was Makeshift. Later I was walking back to my house, when Makeshift came. He said nothing, but pulled the trigger of a gun he was holding. The blast went through my spark. I knew I was going to offline. But a few days later, I awoke. That is why Makeshift was surprised to see me. He thought he killed me, but he did not."  
"We need to stop him. He can't kill anymore femmes."  
Optimus suddenly had a thought. "I have an idea of where he is going."

* * *

"Lord Megatron."  
"Ah, Soundwave. Have you discovered anymore relics?"  
"Answer: No. Soundwave: Has received incoming transmission."  
"And what is this so-called transmission?"  
"Optimus Prime: Wishes to speak with you."  
"Alright. Put him on the screen."  
A few seconds later, Optimus appeared on the main screen. "Optimus, what is it that you wish to talk about?"  
"I fear we have a common enemy, Megatron."  
"It's Makeshift, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Also if Skyrider is there, someone needs to speak to her."  
Megatron looked over his shoulder and motioned fr Skyrider to come. When she had walked over to the screen, Optimus moved out of the way, revealing a silver Seeker.  
"Starscream?!" Skyrider exclaimed.  
"Skyrider! I'm so glad I get to see you! Makeshift didn't try anything did he?"  
"Nothing severe. I'm so happy you're alive!"  
"As am I."  
"Wait! How do I know you're not Makeshift?"  
"You don't."  
"...I got it! What was the craziest thing you ever did?"  
"Shot my first missile at my neighbor."  
Skyrider laughed, "Never gets old!"  
"I couldn't help it! He got on my nerves..."  
"Well you answered correctly... I'm pretty sure you're you."  
Optimus stepped back into view. "Megatron, you know as well as I, that Makeshift must be stopped. No matter the cost."  
"I agree. We shall meet at the provided coordinates to discuss a plan to take down that shape-shifter, once and for all."

* * *

Makeshift was angry. The Autobots had Starscream, he didn't know where the Nemesis was now located, and he'd lost his first victim. "How in the Pit did I let this happen?!" He was currently flying around no where in particular, just hoping to pick up an energy signal from either Autobot or Decepticon. "I should have killed that Seeker when I had the fragging chance! Now I'm out here! In the middle of nowhere! No energon! Of all the fragging-" He suddenly picked up an energy signal. "Well, well. Looks like we'll meet again after all... Skyrider."


	6. Chapter Six

The meeting place was a canyon, the Autobots and Decepticons were to meet on the top part of the canyon.  
"Optimus." Megatron said, spotting the Prime. Skyrider glanced to the Autobots' side and saw her love. "Starscream!"  
"Skyrider!" Starscream started running toward her. When he had stopped in front of her, she immediately hugged him, tears coming to her optics. "I thought you were dead."  
"I'm not. Not for a while."  
She pulled away, and blinked back the tears. "We need to stop Makeshift."  
"At all costs."

* * *

"So this is what all those energy signals were... They're planning to kill me. How... predictable. I should just kill 'em all, right here, right now." Makeshift flew above the meeting. He knew what this was about. But little did they know... he had a plan of his own. He transformed and landed right in the middle of the Autobots and the Decepticons. "It's Makeshift!" Someone yelled. All optics and blasters were now on the dark figure. " "Bots..." Makeshift started, looking over to the Autobots, " 'Cons." He looked toward the Decepticons. "I have not come here to fight. I have only come here to... quickly kill each and everyone of you." That was the red flag, blasts of energy were flying around, all aimed at the shape-shifter. But no one realized that he was gone. "Where's he go?!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Scrap! He could be anyone of us!" Blasters were aiming at anyone and everyone. Makeshift could be anyone. But who?  
"Wait!" Skyrider exclaimed, "Is there any doubles of anyone?" They all looked around and saw no doubles. "Then he's not here."  
"Guess again." His voice seemed to come from nowhere.  
"Quit playing games, Makeshift!"  
"This isn't a game." Suddenly Starscream fell down on his knees, grasping his spark chamber, "If you think this is a game... think again!"  
"You leave him alone!"  
"If you insist." Starscream's faceplate showed relief. Skyrider helped him up, only to be brought down by pain in her spark chamber.  
"Makeshift! Let her go or I swear I'll-"  
"You'll what, Starscream?! Kill me? Ha! As if."  
"I said, let. Her. Go."  
"Fine, fine." Skyrider felt no more pain, and slowly stood up. Starscream wrapped his arms around her in a protective stance.  
"Aw. How sweet. More like pathetic. You think you can protect her, Starscream? Please. You're a coward. You can't even protect yourself from Megatron."  
Skyrider looked toward her father, "What does he mean?"  
"He's lying, Skyrider. Don't believe anything he says."  
"Oh come on!" Makeshift's voice echoed. "Don't act like you don't know! Starscream knows what I'm talking about. Don't you?"  
Starscream got a worried look on his faceplate. Should he protect his love's father? Or should he be truthful to his love?  
"Starscream?" Skyrider started, "What's he talking about?"  
Starscream glanced at Megatron, said warlord glared at him. "It's nothing, Skyrider. Makeshift's a liar!"  
"Seriously? Starscream, you're actually going to protect Skyrider's father? Ha! Who knew?!"  
"You, shut up!"  
"No! You shut up! Just because you love Skyrider, you don't have to protect her father!"  
"Well, I'm going to!"  
"Fine. But you'll regret it later."  
"Is that supposed to scare me?"  
"You should be scared."  
"I'm not."  
"Trust me. You will be."  
Silence followed, and nothing else happened. "Is he gone?" Skyrider asked.  
"I don't think he'll ever be gone." Optimus replied.

* * *

"But... are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Starscream-"  
"Look, I love you, and will do anything for you."  
"I know, but... being bait for Makeshift? Seriously! You've already been captured by him!"  
"I know. But he needs to be stopped. No matter what."  
Skyrider was about to say something but Optimus interrupted. "He is correct. Are you absolutely certain you wish to go through with this?"  
Starscream looked toward the Prime, "Yes. Anything for Skyrider."


	7. Chapter Seven

Starscream stalked around the cave he was once held prisoner in, "Oh, Makeshift. Come out, come out wherever you are."  
"I don't need to come out." The shifter's voice echoed.  
"But we have unfinished business."  
"Alright. I'll come out. But answer me this: Are you prepared...?"  
Starscream felt someone grab his left wing and pull him down to the ground. Suddenly Makeshift appeared, pinning the Seeker down. "And by 'prepared' I mean, 'Are you prepared for what I'm going to do to you?!'."  
Starscream laughed, "Of course, I'm prepared. But are you?"  
Makeshift stared at him, confusion running through his processor. Before the shifter had time to react, Starscream had a missile aimed for his spark he released the missile, hitting Makeshift point blank in the spark. "Y-you!"  
"I said I was going to kill you one day, didn't I?" Starscream smirked.  
"B-but... impossible..."  
"Nothing is impossible. Not without a little luck." Starscream aimed a second missile at Makeshift. "You haven't seen the last of-"  
Starscream released the second missile, hitting Makeshift in the helm, "Yes, yes. I've heard it a thousand times. For Primus sake can't you just offline peacefully?!" The Seeker started to walk out of the cave when he heard a laugh, "Did you really think you could kill me?"  
Starscream turned around and lo and behold there was Makeshift, online. "What?! I-I killed you!"  
"Fragging Seeker. You can't kill me. And now... you're going to get the torture of a lifetime!"  
Starscream transformed and started to fly, Makeshift also transformed and flew after him. "Soundwave," Starscream quietly commed, "Open the ground-bridge."  
"No where to fly, Seeker! At least, you won't be flying when I'm done with you!"  
Said Seeker did not like how that sounded. He flew faster, hoping for the ground-bridge. Finally a swirling portal opened up, Starscream flew over it while Makeshift didn't have time to react and flew into it, the portal closing behind him. "Alright, Soundwave, bridge me back." Another portal appeared and just as he was about to fly into it Makeshift flew out. "Scrap!" Starscream immediately turned around and went full throttle, though Makeshift was right behind him. "You really think a little 'ground-bridge trick' is gonna work on me? Pathetic." Starscream was flying as fast as he could go, but somehow Makeshift was right beside him. "Hey, Scream. It's a long way down, isn't it?" Makeshift veered over and rammed the Seeker sending him spiraling out of control toward the ground. Starscream tried to regain control and finally did, right before hitting the ground. But as he started to fly back up Makeshift came down and they both crashed to the ground. Despite the low fall they both groaned in pain. Starscream started to sit up but found that the pain was too much and fell back down, going into recharge in the process. Makeshift however, stood up and walked over to the Seeker. He smirked, "Look's like today's my lucky day."

* * *

"Where is Starscream?" Skyrider paced back-and-forth on the flight deck of the Nemesis, "He should have been back by now! Makeshift should be offline now! He should be back, we should be celebrating ..." she trailed off, "What if... what if something happened...?"  
She was then hugged by her father, Megatron, "It's okay, Skyrider. He'll be back soon. If not I'm going to go and get him."  
She looked up at him, "You'd do that?"  
"Yes."  
She leaned her helm on his massive chassis, "Thanks, dad."  
"Anytime."  
"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"  
Megatron had almost forgotten that he let the Autobots aboard the Nemesis while Makeshift was still active. "Nope." Skyrider said plainly. Though she could tell Megatron was going to say, 'Yes', she just wants her father and Optimus to get along for once. Skyrider grinned, Megatron just glared, "Really?" He whispered.  
"Yes," Skyrider whispered back, "you two just need to get along for once."  
"Do you know how hard that is? Considering he's my enemy. **Our** enemy."  
"I know. But you guys need to work out your issues."  
Optimus gave a confused look. _'I think I did interrupt something.'  
_"Skyrider, don't make me do this."  
"I will. Only 'cause you love me!"  
"Fine!" Megatron stormed away and stopped in front of Optimus. He looked back and Skyrider smiled. "Prime, I think it might be time..." He looked back and his daughter gestured for him to continue, "I think it's time we talked about... peace."  
While her father's back was turned, Skyrider pumped her fist into the air. "Megatron, you do not know how long I have waited for this very moment." Megatron turned back around and saw Skyrider doing a certain dance (Starscream's victory dance in Season 2 Episode 24, Patch). "This** very** moment, Optimus?"  
The Prime looked toward Megatron's dancing daughter, "No. Not this."  
"I did not think so."

* * *

Starscream slowly onlined, blinking his optics a few times he finally realized where he was. He gasped, "Oh, slag."  
"Oh, slag is right." Starscream looked over and saw Makeshift walk out of the darkness, "Hello again, Starscream."


End file.
